living the dream in Canada
by ilovedegrassi01
Summary: Two young girls starting a new life in Canada. Kristiana wanting to start her acting on Degrassi and Ciarra with broadway.    P.s There will be future new people in the story...


_Okay so this is a new story of mine that is based on what my friend Ciarra and I want to do after high school! This has been on my mind a lot and I just had to write this so yeah... Well uhm excuse my typos! Oh and I am going to do one POV per chapter like first its mine than the next chapter it will be Ciarras than so on. Oh and there may be future people coming into the story but I dont know when yet.(:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two young girls starting a new life in Canada. Kristiana wanting to start her acting on Degrassi and Ciarra with broadway.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kristianas POV<strong>_

I stepped out the cab and gave the driver a 5 dollar bill. I walked on the side walk of Toronto, Ontario Canada breathing in the fresh air. It smelled like Ice cream waffle cones. Yum.

I looked at the written note that read the address to the Condo Ciarra and I rented. Only a few blocks away. It has been 6 years since the last time I've been here but I should remember my way around.

Finally I found the condo and entered the lobby, so fancy. I made it into the elevator and went to the 6th floor where we lived. I could not wait for the new life I am starting, Living my dream in Canada going to the best drama college there and start my career as a actress on Degrassi. Oh how much I loved the show as a teen, I still do but It is my goal to be on the show. I finally was on the 6th floor and looked for our new condo, there _344_ was our number and slowly opening the door with the key I stepped in to our new home.

It was _soo_ nice in here abstract painting everywhere large flat screen tv oh and a fire place just below it, the walls were painted a bright white color with black and white zebra curtains.

"Hello Kristiana?" I heard a faint voice coming from down the hall, Knowing it was Ciarra I dropped everything and squealed.

"Ciarra!" I yelled running to hug her.

"Oh my gosh this is so amazing!" She hugged me.

"Can you believe we are actually here like we said when we were little teens!" I said excitedly.

"I know I am still processing everything into my brain and not trying to go crazy of excitness!" Ciarra responded. I walked my way into my room and oh dear it was perfect it was painted a lilac purple with a queen size bed that had a purple and black zebra theme.

I finished putting my clothes and rest of my belongings into my new room and flopped on the comfy black sofa next to Ciarra. "Lets do something fun!" I said bored as I could be sitting here in Toronto and doing nothing uhm hello were in TORONTO. "Hmmm you're right, We could go to niagra falls first?" Ciarra answered. Even though I've been to niagra falls I still want to go again since the last time I was there I was only 12. "Sure lets!" I responded. We got off our butts and got dressed and did our hair.

"Ciarra, you done?" I asked. "Yeah Just a second!" She answered form her room. I sat for a moment to realize all the good oportuninities to meet the degrassi cast here, of course there are new cast members but I could still meet the former ones of course like Munro, Aislinn, Jordan and such, I hear they have reuinions at Much Music with the cast of season 10-11. "Okay I'm ready now" Ciarra finally finished getting ready.

We left the building and started walking our way to Niagra Falls, And of course passing some nice stores that carried nice makeup Ciarra and I got to excited and bought a few things. As we got closer to Niagra you could feel mist hitting you're face "Ahh I hope my hair don't get wet!" Ciarra complained. "Its fine It wont." I told her calming her down. We finally made it and wow its still as beuatiful as how it was 6 years ago. "Oh my gosh this is amazing Kristiana!" Ciarra said amazed. "Yea I know right.". We took some pictures and Ciarra noticed something. "Hey we can ride them boats right?" Ciarra asked. "Yea! Happy you mentioned its so fun! Wanna ride it?" I asked. "Yea sure it will be fun!" We both walked down to the ticket place and bought our tickets, we walked down until we got stopped to take pictures at this green and got handed our blue rain coats that read '_Maid Of mist'. W_e got in line and boy oh boy it was long.

"Ugh how long do we have to wait in line!" Ciarra complained.

"Not too-" I got cut off by the guy on the lod speaker telling us to put our rain coats on. The line started to move and we finally entered the fairy and found a spot to stand. "Wow omg this is scary but fun, It feels like were going to fall off." Ciarra said, I chuckled. The fairy swooshed from the left than to the right it was pretty scary. The fairy started to move near the first Water fall 'The American Falls' Since its right below the boarder. We felt the mist hit out faces and we took some pictures. "Oh my this is so pretty!" Ciarra said. "I know right!" The fairy continued to move near the bigger water fall '_Canadian Horse Shoe Falls'_ The mist hit us harder like it was raining and the fairy started to swoosh harshly. "Oh my this is getting scarier but more fun!" Ciarra said. "Yea I know take a real quick picture and put it away you dont want your camera to mess up." I told her.

It feels so nice to be in Canada and not America I feel peaceful happy and refreshed.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so this is the first chapter! Well Ciarra is probably the onle reader for this story so I'm not sure when I'll write chapter 2 since school is starting but I will write this first on any free time I have! You will have to nag me ciarra that motivates me:P<em>


End file.
